Creation of Demons
Category:History The Creation of Demons happened in approximately -13,000 AFE. =Overview= Demons of the current-day Ehrdi are creatures from the Seven Hells, beings of sinister evil ranging from the cunning and backstabbing, to the outright destructive. The number of demons that actually are on the mortal plane number high enough to be a considerable enough problem, but often not large enough to cause nation-wide scale disasters and un-fixable destruction... Not to mention they are usually of the more common, weaker, and less intelligent breeds of demon. Usually. The average mortal of the cities rarely witnesses a demon in their lifetime, though country folk further out in the wilderness are more likely to bear witness to a fiend or two. Even then, demon attacks are rare enough that mortals can live in relative peace and ease, but common enough that demon slayers earn a decent living out of their work. =The First Demons= Demons, of course, weren't always around. There were wicked men and women since the creation of mortals, and so early on the Seven Hells were created to house the souls of these sinister mortals. Though truly deserving of their eternal torment, these early souls doomed to Profundum weren't the first demons. Around -13,000 AFE, during the years of the Ancients' Expansion, a cabal of mages -- mostly Ancients, but a small number of Faeri and Subagel included -- made a pact with a trio of evil Dragons. The groups intended to harness the black energies of the souls doomed to the Hells in an attempt to gain godlike power. They used now long-since forgotten and dark rituals to draw souls forth from Profundum and bound them to their own beings. Though the ritual did grant them all great power beyond that of most mortals, it did not reach near godlike abilities that the cabalists anticipated. The dark magics also greatly distorted the mages in hideous and unique beings. Elated by their new abilities, yet wishing to experiment more with their ritual, the mages both captured and converted more "followers" to their cause, corrupting hundreds of mortals with the Hell-souls. They even went as far as to transform common cattle, sheep, and wild animals -- ancestors of today's more common and weaker demons like the Gooz. Despite their goal to ultimately gain power and godhood, the Daemon -- for that is what the mages had named themselves -- kept their activities as secret as possible over the next centuries, so as to perfect their craft and keep their numbers swelling throughout their unnaturally prolonged lives. =The Exile of Demons= Though the creed of Vador and Muder, the Overlord Deities, declares that the gods (including themselves) not intervene too much in mortal affairs, even the Father and Mother of All Things realized the danger that the ever-growing Daemon society posed after slowly perfecting their magics and swelling their numbers over near a thousand years. Deciding to tip the scales back into a more proper balance, Vador and Muder banished all of the Daemon, from distorted sheep to fiendish Dragon, into the realm of the Seven Hells. There was to be their new home, damned along with the souls of the wicked they had so long since used as pawns in their foolish thirst for power. Vador and Muder erased all knowledge and existence of the ways of the dark rituals from the Daemon's minds, and left the corrupted beings in their plane of exile. =The Demons in Profundum= Their magical ways of creating more of their kind forever closed to them, the Daemon resorted to the only other method of continuing their kind -- a, ironically, more natural way known to the mortals like they once were. Though the Daemon reproduced and their numbers swelled in the Hells, many were also slaughtered as alliances and rivalries broke out amongst them. Ongoing wars full of violence, trickery, and basking in all things sinister became the norm of the living residents of the Hells. When tormenting each other became dull, the Daemon turned to inflicting pain upon the souls of the dead, truly turning the Seven Hells into an eternity of horrors for the deceased mortals that found their way there. Eventually the older and more powerful demons rose to become Lords of the Hells, the lesser Daemon coming to serve them in one way or another. A certain hierarchy was formed, and the Daemon kept themselves busy warring against each other. However, many still longed a return to Ehrdi, where they may continue to cause mayhem and destruction upon mortals still living... =The Return of Demons= Eons passed, and the Daemons that lurked in their Hells came to call themselves demons. Though they could not directly leave their realm, some of the more powerful and clever demons took advantage of the powerful flow of magic running through all the planes. With it, they could briefly make contact with mages of the mortal realm. Such spellweavers were ambitious in their own right, and some made pacts with the devils and sought ways to summon demons to Ehrdi. Such summonings required great amounts of magic, and only a few mages were able to pull it off -- and even then, only the demons they had specifically made pacts with and some of their minions could be brought forth. Still, it was enough, and demons began to run loose among the lands of the mortals again. Many of the more powerful demons that posed larger threats were often banished with magic or outright killed, but the more numerous and less threatening minion types managed to survive on their own and still remain a nuisance today. Some of them developed into stronger, more advanced demons in their own right, but nothing compared to the demon lords of the hells. Most demons that are found on Ehrdi today either descend from the weaker demons that escaped extermination from their initial voyage into Ehrdi. Others are often servants of demon lords, or rarely, demon lords themselves that find ways to be summoned into Ehrdi by mages or other magical means. Because their numbers are not large enough to cause unbalance, and in some ways even keep things in balance, Vador and Muder tolerate their breach of exile on the main plane for the time being.